Revenge
by oOShattered StarsOo
Summary: Thalia has returned to camp after leaving the hunters and likes Nico but someone keeps gettting in their way. Please read and review. Thalico.
1. Meeting again

Percy's POV

I was so excited it was the first day of camp I get to see Annabeth (my girlfriend) again we started dating at the end of camp last year after Rachel became the oracle. I still have figured out why all of a sudden they were getting along just fine now since when they first met Annabeth had wanted to kill Rachel. It would be different at camp now since the gods had kept their promise of claiming their kids, maybe I would end up with some siblings. - My train of thought was interrupted when I saw Annabeth she looked like a princess even just wearing her camp shirt and and shorts- yeah I know what your think Percy your becoming a sap but that is what my first my first thought about her was. She came over to me greeting me as usual "Hey seaweed brain." "Hey wise girl." Then she ran off towards my cabin- wait why was she going to my cabin? "Come on seaweed brain you have to unpack before lunch." Oh right I forgot about unpack after seeing Annabeth opps. "oh somebody's lovesick." said someone in a singsong voice wait that voice sounded familiar it couldn't be "THALIA" Annabeth screamed rushing past to see her best friend. "How come you are here? Did you get leave from the hunt?" asked Annabeth, "well not exactly leave." Thalia said slowly "I left the hunt." "Oh." Was Annabeth and my brilliant answer. "What's all the commotion about I'm trying to sleep here." Said yet another familiar voice, oh I know who it is its n- "Nico its 11:00 you should have been up hours ago, anyway I have to go help seaweed brain unpack, Nico go show Thalia where the Zeus cabin is and..." Annabeth ranted before being interrupted by Thalia, "Annabeth I know where the Zeus cabin is I've stayed here before." "Oh right." Said Annabeth, "come on Percy lets go." "See ya later Annabeth and kelp for brains." "Hey." I called back, "Don't be mean." I will deal with her later.

Thalia's POV

I was left alone with Nico awkward, since he is the reason I left the hunt also because the prophecy had been fulfilled, that was the original reason why I join the hunt. It was better to let Percy be the half-blood who saved the world I am easily corrupted by power and could have destroyed the gods and world but that is not important. "So why were you asleep at 11:00, where did you go?" I asked curious to why he was so tired. "Oh nowhere in particular, why?" "Because you're not usually this tired after shadow travelling." "Oh, good point anyway I got things to do." With that, he started walking off. "What like sleeping?" I yelled, "Yep how did you guess?" He replied, "I'm amazing." Then he shook his head and ran off.

Unknown POV

Augh disgusting look at them flirting with each it made me want to throw u[p just you wait Thalia I'll get you someday you will realise that you love me and the son of Hades son can go back to the underworld.


	2. Do not mess with annabeths friends

Revenge chapter 2

Nico's pov

Really it's not that exciting where I was last night I went to Ireland (accidently but no one needs to know that.) what's up with Thalia normally she never shuts up and she loved the hunt, why would she leave, she was immortal for hades sake, wait don't they only leave if they fall in love… Oh my gods don't tell me that Thalia likes me that would explain why she was acting so awkward.

Annabeth's pov

Thalia left the hunt but she loved the hunt, the only reason hunters leave is because of love, oh Styx Thalia likes Nico that's why she was acting so awkward. Oh Styx this is bad very bad.

Percy pov

Cool Thalia's back… what's for lunch?

Thalia's pov

Oh my gods I've been back for half an hour and I already got in to a fight with some Aphrodite girl Drew what a barbie she is, I mean who wears that much makeup, its gross and scary.

Annabeth's pov

Lunch was very eventful apparently no one else new that Thalia had left the hunt. So when she walked in everyone was shocked. The room went dead silent when she walked in. It was quite funny.

Thalia's pov

I guess no one knew I was here so the questions were awkward. Some Aphrodite girl asked who the guy was, I was horrified. Knock knock, "Uhh what?" "Its Nico can I come in?" "Yeah." "Thalia I have something to say to you, please hear me out." Nico looked so serious it was creepy. "Uh ok." "Thalia in sorry but we can be friends, because I have a girlfriend; who knows you left the hunt and thinks you like me." "Oh my gods" I thought. Then before I could say anything he walked out, after the door slammed shut I stood there for a few seconds before falling apart. I shouldn't have left the hunt it was stupid so are boys.

Nico's pov

Well at least she didn't hit me. "Nico!" yelled my girlfriend Lacy (from the Hermes cabin,) she's so nice; she didn't really tell me I couldn't be friends with Thalia. Why did I tell her that then? Oh well she'll hate me anyway.

Annabeth's pov

I walked to the Zeus cabin and heard sobbing inside, so I ran in. Thalia was lying on the ground crying. "Thals," I said lightly shaking her, "Thalia what's wrong?" "Nico." She sobbed "what did he do?" "He tod me he didn't want to be friends." I lifted Thalia up on to her bed and she fell asleep.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" I screamed then slapped him across the face "You are an inconsiderate butt faced miscreant, I can not believe you."

Nico's pov

"What did I do?" "Oh what didn't you do?" Then she stormed off. Really what did I do? Oh gods Thalia I am so stupid.

Percy's pov

Wow Annabeth's mad I should probably keep my distance.

Unknown pov

Yes my evil plan is working. Yes, I used mind control on that annoying child.

Nico's pov

Why did I say that to Thalia, I'll talk to her at dinner.

-t-i-m-e-l-a-p-s-e-

Thalia didn't show up at dinner or the campfire. So I went to her cabin. "Thalia its Nico please let me in so I can talk to you." "I don't want to talk to you, go away." She sounded like she'd been crying. I am such an idoit.

Hello readers and thank you to:

DaughterofHades for Favoriting and following.

LightningAttitude for Favoriting

Shadowgirl777 for favoriting

Courtney [guest] for reviewing

And last but not least [guest] for reviewing.

Have a safe and Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I won't update until after new year.


	3. Hiding

Revenge

A/n don't hate me.

Nico's pov

It has been two days since I've seen Thalia and she hasn't come out of her cabin since. Apparently, Annabeth has been bringing her food. I wonder when she will come out; I hope it will be soon.

Percy's pov

I wonder where Thalia is, maybe she's dead? Oh my gods what if she is dead, Annabeth will be so upset. Oh, look there's Annabeth, now I can ask her about Thalia. "Annabeth?" "What Percy?" she said, she didn't sound sad just tired, "Where's Thalia?" "In her cabin, Nico was horrible to her." She added seeing my puzzled look. "Oh."

Annabeth's pov

Poor Thalia, Nico really was horrible to her. I don't think that lacy really said that since she is really nice. I wonder how long until Thalia leaves her cabin. It has to be soon.

Unknown's pov

Where is Thalia? The last time I saw her was when she went into her cabin and she hasn't left. No I'm not stalking her I'm obsessively watching her, there's a difference, one you watch every move they make in the other you watch every move they make, also one is illegal one is not.

Thalia's pov

I know I should leave but I don't want to see Nico but we're both year round campers so I have to leave at some point. After lunch, Annabeth came in and I told her I was going to go back to my normal routine. She looked shocked but happy. I was kind of glad to leave it was getting a little lonely in here by myself.

Annabeth's pov

Finally, Thalia's decided to leave her cabin. I think she may have been getting lonely.

Thalia's pov

I walked out of my cabin and walked into someone. "Oh sorry." I said quickly, "it's ok.' He said be fore walking off. He looked familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before I just couldn't think of whom he was or where I'd seen him. Gods this was going to bug me until I find out who he is.

Unknown pov

Oh Styx, oh Styx. She saw me I almost blew my cover. Quickly I ran back to my hide out in the woods. no one could know I was here, that was one of the terms that I was able to be here, no one could no I was here not even Chiron the only person who knew I was here was a boy from the Hermes cabin since he was stealing food for me. He found me by accident and promised to keep it a secret.

Thalia's pov

I wandered out of my cabin to the Athena cabin where I hoped annabeth was. As soon as she saw me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the camp notice board. On it there was a since reading camp half blood karaoke night then under it there was a sign up sheet with a couple of names on it. Judging by the look Annabeth was giving me she wanted me to sign up. I was about to refuse when I thought of the perfect song to sing and it fitted perfectly with my life now. I laughed evilly then looked at Annabeth who was staring at me weirdly now opps to loud then wrote my name down.

A/n im so sorry i've been M.I.A. for awhile now but i was busy most of the holidays and then i had a lot of homework then camp so im sorry. i've started the new chapter already so that will be up soon. I promse not to take so long next time.


	4. Karaoke Night and Break ups

Thalia's pov

It was karaoke night and I was so nervous, Annabeth had tied me to a chair so I couldn't back out. Not fair. Annabeth came over and finally untied me, "You're up next." She said pushing me over to the stage that had been put up for the night. Drew and her group of Barbies were dancing to wait is that Barbie girl, oh Gods that is so fitting. "Next up is Thalia Grace!" said the host like guy said. The crowd began to cheer. Suddenly someone pulled me onto the stage, "Thank you host guy who I think is from the Apollo cabin." I thought sarcastically. A microphone was shoved in my hand and the opening of the song began to play. I counted my self in and began to sing.

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...  
As I finished the crowd began to cheer again, I handed the microphone back to annoying Apollo dude and risked a glance at Nico, not my best idea since as soon as I looked at him I started laughing really loudly, his face was that funny.

Nico's pov

Oh, my Gods she can sing and she was directing that song at me. Damn you Thalia, well I suppose I did deserve it after what I had done to her. Then I felt a tap on my arm, I looked over and saw Lacey smiling at me, "You like her don't you?" she asked, "what? Who?" I replied dumbfounded, "Thalia." She stated. Strangely, she didn't look sad or angry at me, she was still smiling. "Look Nico you like her and she is really mad at you, so that's not really a great thing." Lacey said, "But…" I began before Lacey cut me off. "We're just not right for each other." Wait is she dumping me and smiling at me at the same time, I really need some sleep. "We can still be friends, don't worry I'm not mad at you." "Um are we broken up now?" I asked shocked, "yes Nico." She clarified, "oh ok, wait are you sure your not mad?" I asked, "Yes I promise I am not mad, but don't ask her out yet because if you do you will end up with a lot of bruises." Lacey said as she walked away. Man that was weird.

Unknown pov

Hades' son and that other girl broke up, this is bad and he likes _Thalia_ he cannot have her, she is mine once I figure out how to tell her I'm alive. I will have her I mad a deal with the devil just so I could have her.

Lacey's pov

Breaking up with Nico didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess we really weren't right for each other. Besides, I could see he liked her. Why he would be so mean mystified me but think something happened to him because he was so blank after it. Anyway, there was a guy in the Apollo cabin that was really nice and I was starting to like him.

A/n two updates in two days yes i know its really shrot but this was the last bit i could add without changing next chapters plan. the song is Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Hair and hideouts

Revenge Ch. 5

A/N what's this an update, that's not a note (insert gasp here)

Annabeth's pov

Wow Thalia sang really well last night. I think she shocked everyone, even I was surprised at how good she was. Don't tell her that though.

Percy's pov

"Hey Thalia." I shouted, "What Percy?" "Who was that song you sang about?" I asked, she gave me a weird look and said "Nico." "But he doesn't have a pickup truck." Ow I'm on fire owww I'm dying I'm on fire. I'm dying.

Thalia's pov

Percy was being stupid so I electrocuted him. Hey he was being annoying, not my fault. Uh oh here comes Annabeth, I'm screwed. "THALIA GRACE!" "Yes Annabeth?" I replied looking for escape routes. "Why did you electrocute Percy?" "Because he was being an idiot saying that Nico didn't have a pick up truck." "Ooh, yeah he kinda deserved that then." She looked at me with a worried face until I suggested that we go to lunch since I was hungry.

As we walked in, Nico looked up at me. Oh Zeus I forgot he would be here. As I walked to the Zeus table Nico smiled at me, how dare he smile at me after everything he did to me he has the nerve to smile at me that prick. I glared back at him. Curse him and his nice looking hair. What it's totally normal for a girl to notice a guy's hair isn't it? Oh my gods what if it's not. What if I'm turning into a creepy stalker, what's happening to me? "Thalia!" omg I'm insane, "Snap out of it Thalia, calm down!" someone yelled shaking me. "I'm fine." I replied calming down, wait who am I talking to? "Really? Because you were just jumping up and down, waving your arms around like a deranged psycho lunatic." Said Nico, wait Nico? Since when did he care? "Yeah, I'm fine." I said pushing him away. As I walked to my table, I noticed Nico looked slightly dejected and upset, I instantly felt bad and wanted to apologise. No bad Thalia, remember what he did to you. Oh yeah he still hasn't apologised yet, how dare he do that. Or not do that, which is it. Damn confused myself now.

Annabeth's pov

After lunch I was walking in the woods when I saw a small hut made from sticks. Why would this be here? I debated for a minute whether to go inside or tell Chiron first, in the end my curiosity got the better of me and I went in. inside I had a couple of weapons, a sleeping bag and pictures of…Thalia. What is this place a hideout for an A-grade stalker? That's just plain creepy. I heard a noise not far away and quickly grabbed a photo and ran out. As I got closer to camp I realised what that hut reminded me of…the hideouts Luke, Thalia and I built when we were on the run. When I reached the big house after running from the hut, I told Chiron what I had seen and showed him the photo I stole. After he looked completely confused and shocked, as if he didn't know what to make of it, but then neither did I. I mean some crazy guy is stalking my best friend, he has about fifty pictures of her it's creepy on so many levels. "Should I tell Thalia?" I asked, "yes I think it would be a good idea if you did." Said Chiron.

Thalia's pov

Annabeth walked into my cabin with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked starting worry myself. "You have a stalker." She began, "this isn't a joke, and he's hiding in the woods with photos of you." "Eww that's just wrong." I honestly wanted to throw up.

A/N hello an update finally I promise to update more often. I have written some of the next chapter already. So Annabeth found unknown's hideout.


End file.
